Legacy
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: If she was going to be one of the most powerful Death Eaters, loyal to only the Dark Lord, then Alecto knew she had to cut ties with anything else that would distract her from that future.


**A/N:** Written for August 2018's Romance Awareness. Day 26. You have a counter that says how many footsteps you are away from your soulmate.

 **WARNINGS** \- Warning for murder and an implied abortion.

All other prompts and challenges are listed at the bottom so as not to give anything away.

Word Count: 585

* * *

 **Legacy**

Alecto cast the spell which lit up the counter just in front of her eyes. It had gone down considerably, to only just above one hundred and two. A wave of nausea hit her and she had to prop herself against the wall.

The Dark Mark on her arm itched and burned. It helped Alecto to focus.

She had been marked the night before, given an honour that few women would ever receive. Amycus was still celebrating but Alecto knew that her life was about to change. If she was going to be one of the most powerful Death Eaters, loyal to only the Dark Lord, then Alecto knew she had to cut ties with anything else that would distract her from that future.

She had been pregnant for the past two months, unsure what to do. No one had known except Amycus who had swiftly killed the man who had dared to use potions and have his way with her. Alecto had been most displeased with that - she had wanted to murder the man herself.

That morning she had taken potions which would ensure her body would be pure again. A child would complicate too many matters and Alecto had never considered herself a mothering type. There was only one more thing that she considered a weakness, which Alecto was now determined to take care of.

The counter glinted in the sunlight and then faded before her eyes.

Having a soulmate would only distract her.

Having anyone other than the Dark Lord, even her brother, was something that Alecto couldn't allow to continue.

She apparated once again, for the sixth time that day. She appeared in London, and the counter showing how close she was to her soulmate showed Alecto that she was even closer than before. It took another three apparitions before she was only fifty steps away, and she decided to walk the rest of the way.

It was a Muggle area. Alecto felt nausea wash over her, her skin clammy with disgust. All this proved to her was that there was even more reason she needed to take care of this problem. Of course, she knew the legends, the stories of what soulmates represented but that was a life Alecto refused to consider. She was committed, dedicated to her Lord and nothing would come between them. If the Carrows were to have a legacy and become a name synonymous with the Dark takeover of Magical Britain (and the world, if she had any say in it), then sacrifices would have to be made.

The counter counted down to a house that looked identical to those around it. Alecto knocked the door inside and cast Avada Kedavra at the two adults in the room. One was a large man with a bristling moustache and look of astonishment on his face.

The other was a woman, tall, blonde wearing an expression of stark fear.

Silently Alecto checked the counter. The woman had been her soulmate, according to it.

A baby started to cry in a room above the house. Alecto ignored it, feeling a numb sense of relief mixed with determination. She had made her decision. The Dark Mark on her arm burned and with one last glance at the dead woman who in another life might have been important to her, with a now orphaned baby's cries ringing in ears, she apparated away to her Lord, now the only constant in her life.

Her legacy was about to begin.

* * *

 **A/N:** Other prompts and challenges:

Angel's Arcade: 8. (color) red, (title) Legacy, (emotion) determined

Sophie's Shelf: 38. Petunia/Alecto

Lo's Lowdown: C6. plot point: promotion.

Bex's Bazaar: F5. Write about someone having a difficult pregnancy.

Days of the Year: Business Women's Day: Write about a career-oriented woman.

Element Prompts: 11. (word) Scorch

Shay's Musical Challenge: 38. Chicago - write about a murder.

Love in Motion: Marauder: Alecto/Petunia


End file.
